Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
As a photographing method using a camera, panning in which photographing is performed with a slower shutter speed than usual while following an object (moving body) when the object is photographed has been suggested. In panning, an image in which a background flows and the object is stationary is obtained. A photographer can take a photograph with a strong feeling of speed by performing panning. However, because it takes several seconds to perform panning, it is difficult to match a speed of the object and a speed at which a camera is moved during an exposure period and therefore panning is a photographing technique that requires skill.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-317848 discloses an imaging apparatus which corrects image shake of the object to be panned (shake of the object) by driving a shift lens according to an amount of difference between an object angular velocity and an output of an angular velocity sensor in a camera.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-317848, if the object has a component of motion different from a movement direction (for example, up and down movement or the like of a runner), it is difficult to suppress shake of the object generated by the motion.